


GerRus Collection

by wintersorchid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, awkward phone sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersorchid/pseuds/wintersorchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of requests that have been posted on tumblr as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex for Germans is said to be very awkward and I have it on good word (you know who you are) that German isn’t really used for dirty talk…..
> 
> Also a request for them running out of lube at a bad time

"And then what would you do?" Ivan asked, hand down his pants and stroking lightly.

"Uh, I suppose I would… Uh… Keep stroking?" Unlike his boyfriend, Ludwig was sitting upright, glasses on, and free hand typing awkwardly on his laptop.

Ivan groaned through the phone and Ludwig scratched his nose. “And then I’d… suck you off?” That was usually the next step, after handjobs.

"Not yet," Ivan whined, and a rustle could be heard from the other side. Ludwig assumed Ivan had rolled over into the covers and pillows. "I want you to tell me more about the touching."

"I would…. Run my hands over your penis," he said, pinning the phone between his shoulder and typing up a quick reply to an email.

"Luuuuuuuuuuddwiiiiiiiiiiiiig," Ivan whined again. "You’re doing work."

"No I’m not. I’m uh, really into this." He moaned into the phone.

"No you’re not." The line went dead and Ludwig tried to call Ivan again. Damn Muscovite reception.

There was no answer but he had his answer when Ivan charged through the front door and up into Ludwig’s room, pinning the German to the bed.

"Get off!" Ludwig protested, even as Ivan’s hands went down his pants. "I have work."

"You have a boyfriend."

"And work." But his breaths were getting shorter and now that he was propped up on his hands and knees, he found himself thrusting into Ivan’s hand and letting his boyfriend grind into him.

The clothes were discarded slowly and when Ivan reached into the side drawer for the lube, he almost fell over trying to find it.

"You used it all the last time," Ludwig gasped, extracting himself from Ivan’s grip. "We’ll just have to go without. And I don’t mean penetration without lubrication."

"We’re not going back to handjobs!" Ivan gasped as if Ludwig had said he had destroyed his samovar.

"Just for tonight. It’s hands or mouths."

"Sex! Get your pants on!"

A pair of jeans were tossed at Ludwig’s head before Ivan realized they were his and took them back to pull them on.

"We’re not going out. It’s night time and I’m already settled."

"Yes we are. Let’s go!"

Ludwig was wrestled into his jeans and a hoodie found on the couch downstairs and they headed into the cold, Ludwig still being dragged behind as Ivan charged forward bravely.

At the store, Ludwig’s nature took over and he started examining every lubricant container, comparing all of them to each other.

"Do you prefer strawberry? Does it matter?" he mused out-loud, holding two together. One was put back and another picked up. "Water or silicone based….Water."

"Just pick one!" Ivan shouted, not caring that the other patrons jumped and turned to face the man yelling in the ‘sex aisle’ and dragging another man towards the checkout counter, scattering boxes of lubricant and condoms everywhere.

Several bills were handed over to the clerk and Ivan pulled Ludwig out without bothering to wait for his change. He only paused to pick up a dropped box they had paid for and once they were home, he tried to get Ludwig on the couch, but he was rebuffed until they were back in Ludwig’s bedroom.

It took some more yelling to get their clothes off and for Ivan to remember the condoms but finally he was inside and holding his boyfriend tight around the waist to fuck him as hard as possible.

Under him, Ludwig was groaning and complaining breathlessly about the mess until Ivan reached around to stroke him, desperate to shut him up in anyway possible so when Ludwig came, it was perfectly alright with him.

The lubrication bottle was squirreled away for the next time and Ivan licked Ludwig’s neck as his boyfriend tried to get away. The next struggle resulted in Ludwig’s shoulder being bitten and Ivan’s shins getting kicked through the covers.

In retaliation, Ivan flopped on top of Ludwig and buried his face in the soft skin at his neck.

"Just shut up and sleep," he mumbled, already half asleep even as he boyfriend tried to get comfortable with his phone so he could work on emails again


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For alittlecranberry and teostrax, who came up with the best smut idea.

Ivan’s ass was up in the air in a delightful way and Ludwig sipped his coffee slowly, watching the other man shiver almost exactly every ten seconds.

"Something you need?" he asked, loud enough to be heard from across the room. Ivan’s shudder at his question was erotic.

Of course Ivan couldn’t answer with the gag in his mouth or move, but Ludwig knew that unless he snapped repeatedly, Ivan was alright with the situation.  
The coffee mug was set on the nightstand and Ludwig knelt on the bed next to Ivan, so close that their thighs touched. A single finger ran over Ivan’s buttocks and down to the vibrator, gently pushing it in and watching it slowly push out back to its former position.

Ivan groaned around the gag and Ludwig grasped it more firmly to work it in and out, watching Ivan’s flesh move with the toy. It shook in his hand and he moved it around inside Ivan, clearly affecting him more than it had when Ludwig had left to get coffee.

Pressing it up against Ivan’s inner walls, Ludwig grinned to himself when Ivan’s groaning got louder.

"Do you like that? Do you want more?" He didn’t wait for a reply, turning it up higher and pressing it in deeper until he apparently he hit Ivan’s prostate, since the larger man arched his back with a higher pitched moan.

"I’ll take that as a yes." His free hand stroked Ivan’s cock, feeling the heavy weight in his hand as he gently squeezed, rolling the shaft in his palm.

With the new angle, Ivan was getting louder and louder, only to break off with a muffled wail of protest when Ludwig pulled the vibrator out.

He just barely understood “please please please” from Ivan as his fingers replaced the toy, probing deep inside and stretching him out. Back and forth, back and forth…. It was a good work out for his fingers too.

Ivan’s breath caught in his throat as Ludwig parted his cheeks and leaned in to lightly lick up and down the small hole. The lubrication was spread around and gently pushed inside with flicks, Ludwig moaning to stimulate Ivan further.

He could feel Ivan’s thighs shaking as he pushed his tongue in deep then pulled out, leaving small, rough bites on the soft cheeks before sitting up.

"I could just leave you here with the vibrator up your ass, waiting for me to come back and let you finish," he murmured even as he slid inside Ivan.

Even with the stretching it was a warm, perfect fit and Ludwig was even nice enough to reach under to help Ivan climax. It barely took two strokes before Ivan came all over his hand, he was so worked up.

"Already done? A shame." He kept stroking anyway, leaving bites on Ivan’s shoulders and neck as he all but used his lover’s body for his pleasure until he decided to change.

There were marks on Ivan’s wrists from being tied up and as he undid the handcuffs one at a time, he kissed the marks gently, not wanting to further irritate the skin.  
The gag was wet with spittle and as he carefully pulled it out of Ivan’s mouth, he left lingering kisses on Ivan’s mouth. The sweet kisses continued up until Ludwig had carried Ivan into the shower and started up the process in the tub, Ivan’s legs wrapped around his waist and face buried in Ludwig’s neck.

"Can’t you manage one more for me?" Ludwig asked, fingers digging roughly into Ivan’s ass. "You know I love it when you’re tired."

Another whimper was heard but Ivan dutifully reached between them to stroke himself, his inner walls clenching around Ludwig and causing him to squeeze Ivan tighter.

"For me, Dear. Come on," Ludwig encouraged, pinning Ivan against the wall to focus on helping Ivan pump himself to another orgasm, enjoying the way Ivan’s head tilted back as he shook with pleasure.

Finally, Ludwig allowed himself to finish and they remained in the shower, Ludwig still holding Ivan up for small, short, tired kisses in the stream of hot water.

"Still alright?" he asked, kissing the marks on Ivan’s pale skin. "It wasn’t too much."

"No. It was wonderful. I want to do it again." His agreement was cut off with a yawn and Ivan hugged Ludwig tighter, his legs falling down so he could shakily stand. "I’m just really tired. Let’s go to bed?"

"Of course, Dear. We’ll finish up first?"

Ivan didn’t reply but he leaned against Ludwig and let him clean them both and help him into bed, where they fell asleep almost instantly


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anon would like to see secretly sexually inexperienced Russia. Not a virgin, but he hasn’t actually had nearly as much sex as everyone thinks he has (no raping the Baltics, for one thing) and is actually a bit lost when things go beyond kissing and groping. But it would be beyond humiliating if anyone knew that, so he keeps it to himself.
> 
> At least until things start to heat up between him and another country (I’ll take him with almost anyone but China) and the other country seems to expect Russia to top. And so he tries, but it soon becomes clear that he has no idea what he’s doing, and just gets more and more flustered about it until he finally snaps and admits that he can’t do it. The other country then comforts him…and ends up topping Russia really gently to help him get over his embarrassment.

For months, Ivan had been playing a delicate dance with Ludwig, carefully keeping up a careful impression that he certainly knew what he was doing because Ludwig had all of those relationship books to help him and Ivan had his previous relationships to help, but tonight, when they had spent the last week getting more and more sexually frustrated through texts and a short, very sexual call, Ivan was starting to feel his nerves working against him.

Now with Ludwig on his lap and both of them all but naked, he was starting to think that maybe he should have done more research on how to be a confident lover, but it was too late. He could still handle this.

When they moved to lay down, Ivan made sure to get on top and make Ludwig lay back, but when it came time to actually move on, he found himself at a loss for what exactly to do next. Sure he knew what to do, but the actual movements were a mystery.

"… Do you need help?" Ludwig asked quietly, sitting up on his elbows.

"… No. I’m fine."

"Do you know what—"

"Yes!"

A long pause.

"…. Not really…."

"Have you." Ludwig cleared his throat. "Have you had intercourse before?"

"Yes!" Ivan snapped indignantly. "Of course I have."

"Alright, alright," he soothed, kissing Ivan’s cheek. "Do you need help?"

The bigger man mumbled something into Ludwig’s neck and he strained to hear it.

"You don’t what?"

"I don’t do this often…"

It hurt to admit it out loud. That Russia, the biggest nation was a bottom but thankfully Ludwig didn’t laugh or mock him, and instead brought him down for a long kiss.

"If you’d rather, I can lead?" he suggested, reaching between them to rub their dicks together in one hand. "That way we can learn together."

So Ivan was the one on the bed and Ludwig found the lube in Ivan’s drawer, and when they felt ready, Ivan let Ludwig finally penetrate him.

His fingers were long and cold and as they pushed in, Ivan shuddered, tensing up even while Ludwig leaned down to suck him off.

After a while, it wasn’t so bad and as he relaxed, he found himself enjoying the feelings of being penetrated and thrusting his cock up into Ludwig’s mouth at the same time. Hell, he even liked the choking noise Ludwig made and he held onto the other nation’s hair to keep him in place as they moved together.  
Right before he climaxed, he held Ludwig’s head down and with a loud groan, he shot his load down his throat, taking in a sharp gasp of air when he felt the confines of orgasm fading.

His partner wasn’t so happy about it and as Ludwig lifted his head, still coughing, Ivan gave him his best smile, intending to antagonize him further. “If you want, you can go ahead and use up the rest of the tube.”

With a smirk, Ludwig grabbed Ivan’s thigh and lifted it, angling his cock with his free hand and plunging inside with a single thrust. Ivan held onto Ludwig’s shoulders as Ludwig thrust, his insides tightening with Ludwig’s movements.

"Ahhhh, Lu-Ludwig! Please, please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me," he mumbled, face red. "I want it."

"Ask louder," Ludwig demanded.

"Please fuck me!" Ivan all but bellowed into Ludwig’s ear, and Ludwig grabbed his hips, thrusting in harder until he released into his lover, collapsing on top of Ivan.

"How was that?" he panted, smoothing Ivan’s hair out of his face.

Ivan nodded with a soft whimper as Ludwig pulled out, not letting go of Ludwig’s arm until they were curled up together on the bed.

"I want it again," he whispered into the top of Ludwig’s hair, having curled up tightly around Ludwig as they lay under the covers. Who cared if he couldn’t breathe. Ivan was going to make sure Ludwig wouldn’t be able to leave, not even if he wanted to.

Not until he could get another hard round out of him before they left the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan’s reason for waiting until they had brushed their teeth was two-fold: one, Ludwig was a stickler for all sexual encounters happening in the bedroom, if not on the bed itself, and if his curiosity turned into some more, then they’d already be there. Two, as much as he loved Ludwig, he hated beer, so he much preferred not to taste it in his lover’s mouth.

He all but shook in excitement as he listened to Ludwig finishing his bathroom routine, one leg jostling up and down as his fingers drummed on both knees in anticipation.

Finally! Finally Ludwig was done and as he came into the bedroom, he gave Ivan a serious look.

“I had to get ready for bed,” he sternly told Ivan, going around the bed to get his pajamas. “You look like you’re about to burst from excitement.”

Scrambling across the bed, Ivan grabbed Ludwig’s arm and pulled him down.

“Forget about your bedclothes and come here. I want to try something.”

“Sex, I know.”

“No you don’t!”

“Yes I do. You have a tell. You always rush dinner and insist I brush my teeth right away.”

“It’s because your breath is horrid. But that’s not the point,” he continued over Ludwig’s sputtering. “The point, Ludwig, is I want to try something so sit down.”

He gave another tug and Ludwig sat down reluctantly, still holding his pants. Turning Ludwig’s face, he kissed his cheek.

“I’m not going to hurt you, relax. You’re so stiff.”

With more kisses, he got Ludwig to relax more until Ivan was able to implement his new idea. He had heard of French kissing before, but the idea of it had been repulsive until he actually had someone to kiss. And especially someone with good oral hygiene. He didn’t want to intimately kiss someone whose mouth was dirty.  
Until tonight, open mouthed kisses were considered their normal passionate kisses, tongues remaining out of play until things became more heated in different areas of the body.

As soon as Ludwig opened his mouth, Ivan slipped his tongue inside, pulling back when Ludwig jerked away.

“What the hell?” Ludwig demanded, looking affronted.

“It was a kiss,” Ivan told him, leaning in to continue it.

Ludwig pushed him away, wiping at his mouth. “You put your- dammit Ivan!”

“You act like it’s so horrible. People French kiss all the time.”

“I know that,” Ludwig snapped.

Ah, he was out of his comfort zone.

“For such a young nation, you certainly are uptight. And prudish.”

“I’m not a prude,” Ludwig protested, but allowed Ivan to pull him close again for another deep kiss. A hand was used to gently press Ludwig’s head closer, preventing him from jerking away.

Slowly, Ludwig relaxed enough for Ivan to try tongues again, and though he still started at the oral touch, he remained in place, allowing Ivan the chance to poke around before shyly reciprocating. Ivan had to imagine it was more difficult for Ludwig to overcome his innate disgust to mouth-to-mouth contact and exchange of saliva, so he pulled away after a while, resisting the urge to run the back of his hand across his mouth.

A touch slimier than he was expecting, but Ludwig sighed, a different sound than what Ivan was expecting. He didn’t sound upset but he didn’t sound happy either. Not wanting to push too far, Ivan left a few kisses along Ludwig’s strong jaw and cheeks until the other man relaxed further with a more contented sigh.

Practicing a few more licks and hard kisses against Ludwig’s throat, Ivan gently bit down over the pulse point, hands gripping the other man’s thighs. The muscles tensed and Ivan ran his hands up to his hips, squeezing again even as he gently pushed Ludwig over onto his back.

"Relax," Ivan whispered, one hand griping Ludwig’s hardened flesh and stroking. "Let’s see how much of our recent lesson we can apply to our new fun."

"We’ve performed oral sex on each other before," Ludwig reminded him, hips pushing up into Ivan’s hand.

"Yes, but don’t you want to have my cock in your mouth?" he teased before he bit Ludwig’s neck, the both of them groaning. "I know you do," he continued. "Just as much as you like me sucking you off."

"Then do it," Ludwig commanded. He shoved at Ivan’s shoulders to make him go lower than his chest.

With a giggle, Ivan complied and licked up the shaft in front of him, nose bumping the skin before his tongue followed. At the top, he sucked gently on the skin, once, twice, then traced his tongue back down to the base. After several repeats, Ludwig was gasping and jerking under him, so Ivan decided to play nice.

With a swallow, all of Ludwig’s member was taken in and Ivan sucked hard. Ludwig’s hand pulled on Ivan’s hair and with a muffled cry, climaxed, shaking hard while Ivan kept sucking, and even mischievously slipped a finger inside. This created another wonderful tremble and with a loud pop, Ivan let go and sat up straight, another finger wriggling in beside the first. Without lubrication, there wasn’t too much further he could go, but he could still stretch his lover out.

Ludwig’s face was almost blank due to the heady arousal still lingering in his head, and Ivan quickly took the opportunity to kiss him. There was no way he could start sex without the lube so with a disgruntled cough, he pulled away to find the bottle, shaking the contents into his hand, eyebrows furrowing. Not as much as he would have liked, but it would get them through until they could go shopping again.

Rubbing the liquid all over his length, he helped Ludwig get the firm leg up onto his shoulder, Ludwig’s other leg pushed off to the side so as to allow more room for Ivan to kneel.

More open-mouth kissing preceded the penetration and Ivan was thrilled to find Ludwig returning the kisses which had caused such a scandal not ten minutes ago. As their tongues met again, Ivan glided into Ludwig’s body, their hands tightening on each other’s bodies with the first few shallow thrusts.

Holding onto the leg that was propped up onto his shoulder, Ivan sat up slightly, kissing and biting the calf. Below him, Ludwig groaned and moved his hips against Ivan’s, continuing the lovemaking on his own as Ivan watched, teeth still nipping at the firm flesh.

With another groan, Ludwig threw his head back, body shaking in his usual post-orgasm. Ivan followed and after several hard thrusts, he too finished, pulling out as soon as he had gotten most of his breath back and collapsing on top of Ludwig.

Thankfully Ludwig was strong and resilient, and Ivan didn’t have to worry about crushing anything. Ludwig stroked his hair as Ivan listened to his quickened heart rate and imagined that just for this time, they were young and in love with nothing else to worry about.

Yes, that would do just fine for the rest of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I found the prompt on the kink meme but I can't find it again, but it was basically pointing out how Russians take and post the most intimate pictures of all other nations and how they have some of the most sex; over 80% have sex at least once a week. Naturally this was applied to Germany and Russia

The warm dark of Ivan's room was calling to Ludwig to fall asleep, to curl against his boyfriend and rest until daylight, but when a sudden burst of light stabbed into his eye sockets with its horrible beams.

Groaning, he curled up in the blankets, hiding his face in the thick covers to protect his eyes, only to have the man he loved rip them off.

Ivan better be damn grateful he was loved or else Ludwig would be seriously tempted to drop kick him out into the thick Berlin snow without any clothes.

"What the hell?" he demanded, all traces of sleep wiped away with the cold and irritation.

"I have to take a picture," Ivan insisted, holding up his phone. "I have to put it on my blog!"

He was trapped, Ivan sitting on his stomach with his thick legs pinning him down no matter how much he struggled. The phone was held up and several blurry pictures captured, mostly of the covers and one that might have been part of Ludwig's shoulder.

Ivan frowned at the screen as he held one of Ludwig's hands, letting the other shove ineffectively at his naked hip.

"Don't you dare," Ludwig warned, trying to buck him off. "Those are not to be shared!" He was tired of France wagging his eyebrows at him when Ivan boldly announced they had tried something new, or Gilbert pretending to vomit when he saw Ludwig's phone's background - the one of Ludwig taking a selfie while Ivan kissed his cheek. That one was permissible, since they were both clothed and doing nothing more intimate than a kiss cheek.

"But-"

"No."

"Please? Please, please, please, please?"

As Ludwig hesitated, Ivan took another picture, but it was still bad. Ludwig looked confused and slightly stunned. Not good to put up on his blog. Hmm, he also needed a caption that didn't sound like a porno title.

"Would you describe yourself as buff or athletic?" he asked, thinking of how he could crop out Ludwig's head and just leave his sexy muscular body. Yes, that would work. There were even bite marks and bruises from their union, so his followers (mostly Gilbert who left such mean messages!, Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia because he told them to, and Belarus who would hate this picture. He didn't like knowing his sister could see these intimate photos but if she got the idea that he wasn't going to be with her, that would help) would be able to know exactly what was going on.

"Muscular-- Don't distract me!" Another valiant effort to dislodge Ivan resulted in nothing but grinding his hips into Ivan's ass.

"If you're asking for another round you're going to have to get the lube since you bottomed before."

"That's not-- Get off! You're not taking a picture of me."

"I already have~" Rolling off, he cuddled up next to Ludwig's side as he started the process of editing the picture. He'd take another one of Ludwig's sleeping face.

'He's tired (('

That would be a good caption. Oh! He still had a picture of Ludwig with jizz on his face. He had been saving that for a special occasion, but he could always get more. Pulling it up, he posted it onto a new entry and started writing as Ludwig grumbled and yawned. Clearly he didn't see what was being written about him or he would have strongly protested and tried to delete Ivan's entire blog out of sheer embarrassment.

And Ivan was having none of that. He had worked too hard on his his blog and even when it was hacked and turned into a site hosting a Prussian revival group, he had pushed through. ( The incident with Estonia's blog being hacked wasn't connected to his own personal hack, but might have been the inspiration.)

Pressing POST, he set his phone aside and grinned into the light, shit he hadn't turned off the light and Ludwig was asleep on his shoulder. Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

“But if some sorrow comes to you,  
utter my name with sighs, and tell  
the silence: ‘Memory is true -  
there beats a heart wherein I dwell’.”

“…Homosexual.”

“Ludwig, I’m serious.”

“So am I. You started quoting poetry at me as soon as I was inside.”

“If any anyone is gay, it is you.”

“And you’re the one with my cock up your ass.”

Ivan flushed and hid behind his scarf, one hand holding up the worn fabric, the other clutching at Ludwig’s hip.

With a sigh and shake of his head, Ludwig got comfortable so he could wait for his lover to come out of hiding, stroking Ivan’s hair and shoulders until the larger man calmed down.

He wasn’t going to take back his words though. It was, in his mind, very gay to quote poetry as soon as your lover had started the physical connection of sex.

 

“…..She substituted, by a chance,  
For empty “you” – the gentle “thou”;  
And all my happy dreams, at once,  
In loving heart again resound.  
In bliss and silence do I stay,  
Unable to maintain my role:  
“Oh, how sweet you are!” I say –  
“How I love thee!” says my soul,“ Ivan whispered, pulling Ludwig down so they were chest to chest and Ivan could hide in Ludwig’s neck.

Ludwig didn’t say what he was thinking, instead he simply kissed Ivan’s temple.

"How I love thee.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ivan’s leg was heavy against Ludwig’s shoulder as he leaned over his lover, the thick, soft mattress providing enough height for their hips to meet without any more than a pillow tucked under Ivan’s hips.

This position certainly allowed Ludwig to go in deeper and move faster, but he also knew it made Ivan uncomfortable since it showed off his large stomach and wide thighs.   
Which meant Ludwig could squeeze said thighs and hold onto Ivan’s hips as he thrust in, occasionally leaning over to kiss Ivan gently.

Another thrust in and he paused, waiting for Ivan to open his eyes. “Relax,” he urged, trying to ease the thin undershirt Ivan insisted on wearing up higher.

Ivan resisted, tugging it back down to hide his body. “I am relaxed.”

Leaning in again, their lips brushed together as Ludwig adjusted his stance and Ivan’s leg, kissing the long calf next to his face. “Relax more, then. I want you to feel comfortable with this.”

The new position wasn’t too complicated, just a slight variation from missionary with Ivan right at the edge, legs hanging off for Ludwig to pull around his hips and one up on his shoulder. He could feel the pull of Ivan’s muscles as the other man stretched out to find a better place for his leg.

“Better?” Ivan asked, his other leg pulling Ludwig in closer. “Come on, I want to do this. Kiss me.”

Pulling Ludwig down, he bit his lip hard and released it, watching Ludwig run his tongue over the spot Ivan had marked. It was erotic, appealing, and Ivan wanted to pull them together until they were one being.

As Ludwig started moving inside him again, Ivan laid back and watched Ludwig hovering over him, the bed rocking as they met each other’s movements. Their eyes met and locked, Ivan’s fingers digging into Ludwig’s arms as he shuddered, cock twitching as Ludwig’s warm hand stroked him and hips seemed to move in their own in search of pleasure until he threw his head back and almost bit his tongue.

Ludwig’s semen was smeared on his stomach as he climaxed as well, having pulled out near the end.

Ivan’s legs were dropped and they moved up to lay down more comfortably on the bed, Ludwig stroking his cheek with his clean hand.

“I love you,” he whispered and Ivan blushed, turning his head to hide in the covers.

“I love you too. I liked that, let’s do it again sometime.”

“Do you want another round later?” The soft smile Ludwig gave him was brilliant and Ivan moved his head again just so both eyes could see it.

“Maybe.” He rolled over so they were pressed together, Ivan’s head on his arm and they curled up together on top of the covers, fingers intertwined over Ivan’s torso.

“Just a small nap,” Ludwig yawned into Ivan’s hair, chest expanding against Ivan’s back and breath ruffling his neck hairs. “Love you…”

“A small one,” Ivan agreed, eyes already closed and ready to sleep


	8. Chapter 8

Ludwig’s fingers were digging into Ivan’s ass as the taller man rocked up and down on Ludwig’s length, Ivan’s hands on Ludwig’s firm arms, feeling the muscles tense while they moved together.

Biting his lip, Ivan shuddered and leaned forward until he could rest his head on Ludwig’s shoulder, trying to muffle his loudest noises. Still, he knew he was being loud, and he knew Ludwig was trying to rile him up.

With another squirm, Ivan wrapped his arms around Ludwig’s shoulders, neck twisted to the side so Ludwig could mouth his neck and drag his tongue over his pulsepoint.

“Lu-Ludwig,” Ivan whined, feeling Ludwig’s hands tighten. His legs and arms wrapped tighter around Ludwig in response; as awkward as the position was, he liked it best because he could balance on Ludwig’s legs, in his lap, limbs tightly around his body and Ludwig doing all the work. And of course, Ludwig’s cock pushing deep inside.

“I’m here,” Ludwig soothed, kissing Ivan’s face. “Let me take care of you darling.”

With a quick push, Ivan was laid out flat on his back and Ludwig was all over him, kissing and thrusting and digging his fingers into the soft layer of fat on Ivan’s thighs, hard enough to make him whine in protest.

“Be nice!”

“I am nice.” Ludwig’s chest shook with suppressed laughter though and Ivan bit him in retaliation.

“Be nice!”

Another laugh and Ivan shifted in annoyance, pretending to be upset so Ludwig would kiss and whisper sweet words to him, sweet things like how much Ludwig loved him and how he loved making love and how he liked Ivan’s body. Ivan liked those words and he turned his head to the side to listen better while they moved their bodies together as one.

“You are handsome and kind,” Ludwig was murmuring, lips brushing Ivan’s ear and breath ruffling his hair. “Let me love you.”

Another pulse of his hips and Ivan’s breath caught. “Tell me more.”

More murmuring died out into mutterings as Ludwig’s breath came heavier, his hips pounding against Ivan’s as they writhed together, Ludwig collapsing on top of Ivan as they finished.

One large hand came up to stroke Ludwig’s hair back, the fast beat of their hearts pressed against each other.

“Will you be alright?” Ludwig asked, resting his hand over Ivan’s heart, cheek pressed against the firm pectoral. Ivan nodded, body slowly fading to normal as Ludwig strked his side. “I love you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Ivan shifted nervously in his seat, unsure about whole experiment and convinced everyone could hear the buzzing as he moved again. Next to him, Matthew shuffled his papers together and leaned back in his chair, clearly bored as he checked the clock for the fifth time in as many minutes. Ivan had been counting. Another shift and he grabbed the underside of the table as the vibrator shuddered inside him, faster than before and he trembled, looking around desperately to find something to take his mind off the sensation. Ludwig was across the table and casually watching Arthur speak, but Ivan knew better, since Ludwig was casually tapping his phone which Ivan knew was controlling the vibrator.

Bastard. Gritting his teeth, Ivan tried to focus to no avail and when a break was called, Ivan was the first to stand and rush out of the room, wanting to find a private room away from everyone. As he paused at a hallway intersection, Ludwig touched his elbow briefly, startling Ivan who hasn’t heard him come up behind. With a nod, Ludwig lead the way to a room with a lock and during a long, heated kiss, managed to get both hands into Ivan’s pants, one in front and one in back.

With a groan, Ivan let Ludwig squeeze with both hands, struggling not to beg to fall apart, not when his pants were still up, but mercifully Ludwig helped get his pants down and bent Ivan over a table, taking a seat behind him in the chair for comfort.

Then, apparently because Ludwig apparently wasn’t done torturing him with anticipation, he parted Ivan’s cheeks and licked a long line from where Ivan’s ballsack started up to the top of his crack before pressing his tongue inside and wiggling it. Over the desk, Ivan grabbed onto the wood so tightly it creaked and bite his lip hard, not wanting cause any noise. Again and again the tongue traced the same path and deeper inside, Ivan relaxing for a split second when Ludwig wasn’t touching him. The vibrator was still humming and Ludwig jammed his tongue into Ivan’s hole to work the inside as he reached for the controller, turning it up a notch higher; Ivan all but collapsed, arms shaking too hard to support him and he stifled a high-pitched moan.

“Ludwig. Ludwig,” he begged, reaching down to stroke himself. In reply, Ludwig scraped his teeth oh so lightly against Ivan’s hole and squeezed his thighs in time with the tongue fucking. The vibrator kept humming merrily as the door creaked open, France sticking his head in, obviously looking for someone. When he saw the room was occupied, he winked jauntily at a horrified Ivan and left, not witnessing the surprise orgasm Ivan had, much to his eternal gratitude.

Behind him, Ludwig hadn’t noticed anything as his pace didn’t slow down until Ivan was pulling away with a loud whine, the vibrator hurting more than pleasuring at this point. It was switched off and carefully pulled out, Ivan zipping up his pants and collapsing back into the empty chair while Ludwig stashed the device in an opaque plastic bag and tucked it deep within his coat pocket.

Leaning over Ivan, he gave his boyfriend gentle kisses on his lips and cheeks.

“How was it? Do you think you can stand?”

France would have a hay-day with this, Ivan thought as he shook his head, wanting to stay seated for just a little while longer.

“Bring me over to the couch. I need a nap.”

“Lazy,” Ludwig chided with a fond smile, however no other complaints were offered as he picked Ivan up and they lay together on the long, uncomfortable couch, Ludwig’s phone alarm set so they wouldn’t miss the second half of the meeting.


	10. Chapter 10

There was only so much Ivan could do while Ludwig worked, so rather than try and occupy himself, he opted for a more direct route of fucking with his boyfriend. Rather, getting fucked by his boyfriend.

Settling down on Ludwig’s lap was easy but getting his attention was harder, so he wiggled and shifted and tried to be as provocative as he could be, and when that all failed, he knelt down and undid Ludwig’s pants. The sneaky bastard. Ludwig didn’t make any fuss about that and even told Ivan what to do. Retaliation for such trickery would have to be swift and decisive.

Still he ran his tongue over Ludwig’s cock as he tried to think about what he wanted to do and how they would do it. As he sucked, he reached into his pocket for the bottle of lubrication he had brought and handed it up to Ludwig who shook it up and smeared some onto his fingers, Ivan watching with wide eyes, continuing to pleasure his boyfriend.

“Come up here,” Ludwig mumbled, pulling on Ivan’s shoulder until Ivan stood and tugged his own trousers down.

“Turn around.”

He did so and bent over until he was leaning against the desk, ass ready for Ludwig and the lubrication, gasping when he felt cold fingers rubbing his hole. The fingers probed deeper with more lube and Ivan shuddered, leaning his head against his arms as Ludwig played around, alternating between pushing deep inside and just barely touching his skin. Another long, deep, stretching probe had Ivan groaning and muffling the sound against his arms which apparently Ludwig didn’t want because he did it again and again and again until Ivan didn’t care about the noises and was pushing his hips back.

“Do you think another finger?” Ludwig asked and Ivan could hear the laughter in his voice.

“No, just– Just fuck me,” he managed to moan, now gripping the table to keep himself focused.

“Come on and sit down then,” Ludwig ordered, gently pulling Ivan’s hips and guiding him down onto his lap and Ivan felt his cock part his flesh as he settled onto the length, pulling in a shuddering breath as he nestled on Ludwig’s lap and rocked back and forth slightly.

He was taken off guard by Ludwig suddenly thrusting upwards, jolting Ivan and driving in deeper than before, much to Ivan’s surprise and pleasure.  
How could he reply to the dirty things Ludwig was whispering into his ear, hoe was he supposed to focus on the gentle nibbles when there was a thick cock inside him, forcing him to ride his lover and forcing him to hold onto the desk for purchase lest he overbalance?

Behind and under him, Ludwig was leaning back, most likely to watch the action parts and held onto Ivan’s hips, guiding and directing him.

“Touch yourself,” Ludwig suddenly ordered, holding Ivan’s hips more tightly. “I want to hear you coming.”

Obviously since he couldn’t see. One hand for the desk was more difficult though and Ivan had to balance his weight carefully until Ludwig apparently decided that it would be better for him to take over. Pinning Ivan against the desk with a light yet firm hand, Ludwig thrust harder than he ever had, causing Ivan to lose his breath as he closed his eyes and let Ludwig do what he wanted so he could simply enjoy the fuck.

Ludwig’s fingers were strong and bruising against his flesh, who cared? He was getting a great lay and his breath was even harder to find when Ludwig really got into it with more forceful movements and stronger language about what exactly he wanted to do to Ivan, until he pulled completely out.

“Turn over,” Ludwig panted, all but flinging Ivan’s legs over his shoulders and guiding his cock back into his lover to continue the pace from before, now able to stroke and tease Ivan’s own cock more accurately and with more stimulation, and as Ivan lay his head back against the smooth wood of the desk, he had to hazily wonder why he hadn’t ever done this before. In his bliss, he didn’t even think about the lack of papers and computer, too wrapped up in getting laid and keeping his legs wrapped around Ludwig’s body.

“Do you like this?” Ludwig asked in heavy Russian, and it took all of Ivan’s concentration to nod, unable to speak properly and not trusting himself to keep to the point. Hell, he wouldn’t be able to say anything coherent anyway and he doubted Ludwig would be able to mentally translate, close as they were.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Ivan begged, gasped, moaned, and rocked with Ludwig as best he could as his head fell back against the wall, giving free control of Ludwig to suck or nip at his chest and throat, and Ivan couldn’t focus enough on anything save that Ludwig was just the right pressure and he was about–

His legs, powerful and thick, tightened around Ludwig to keep his boyfriend within a small limit of movement as they moved together with Ivan’s climax until he untensed suddenly, legs almost falling until Ludwig caught the and held them in place until he was done, and they sank onto the floor after some chaotic maneuvering. Ludwig’s back was to the chair and Ivan knew it was uncomfortable, but he didn’t care. He was worn out. He couldn’t walk. He needed a bath and some food or a smoke, but Ludwig was the perfect warmth and he hated to leave that.

“…You came on my desk,” Ludwig mumbled after several long minutes.

“I couldn’t help that,” he shot back, already half asleep. “You were the one aiming, not me.

“Hmm.”

Ha, he was in the right. Ludwig would have to clean it up. When he thought he could stand, Ivan carefully picked himself up and let Ludwig follow him into the bath, cuddling his boyfriend in the tub as the hot water drew steam spirals into the air.


End file.
